Finn-Sam Relationship
The Finn-Sam Relationship, commonly known as Sinn or Hudevans, was the friendship and occasional rivalry between Finn Hudson and Sam Evans. Though they have mostly situated as friends, they've also competed a couple of times for things such as girls, football positions, singing parts in Glee Club and leadership roles. Since Finn's graduation, the two have interacted very little. Episodes Season Two Audition Finn first sees Sam in the school courtyard, when the New Directions are performing their number, Empire State of Mind to try and gain more members in order to compete at Sectionals. Sam is shown to be really enjoying the performance and taps his foot along to it, despite the majority of students that are ignoring them. Finn notices Sam in the crowd when he's dancing, and is simultaneously pleased and surprised that someone is enjoying the performance. Finn is then seen putting up posters in the locker room to encourage people to join Glee Club when he hears singing. He then looks to find the source of the voice and sees Sam singing Every Rose Has Its Thorn in the shower and continues to watch him sing, fascinated by his voice. Later, Artie and Finn start talking about Artie joining the Football Team to win Tina back, and Finn agrees to help Artie if he helps get Sam to audition for Glee Club. Sam agrees when Finn asks because he's a popular quarterback for the football team. Sam then proceeds to audition for the New Directions by singing Billionaire and also informs Artie, Finn, Mike, and Puck about his interests, how he has dyslexia and that he finds math class difficult. Then when Finn gets kicked off of the football team by new football coach Beiste for attempting to get Artie in, Sam doesn't come to Glee Club to audition and is questioned about this by Finn. Sam says that he wants to join, but he sees how Finn is alienated because of Glee and that he already feels like an outsider because he's the new kid. Finn understands this, and when Sam leaves he reveals that he is the new quarterback, which unsettles and disappoints Finn. Grilled Cheesus In Grilled Cheesus, Finn believes that he sees Jesus on his cheese sandwich, which in turn causes him to have faith and he prays to Jesus for things he wants. One of the things he wants is to be quarterback again, and while he admits that he likes Sam and that he's a cool guy, he feels insecure about being nothing more than a Glee Club member, and since football means a lot to him, he wishes to be quarterback once more. Then on the field, Sam follows Finn's directions instead of listening to Coach Beiste, and he ends up dislocating his shoulder. Finn gets the position of quarterback again, but feels guilty and sorry for Sam and blames Sam's injury on himself when he talks to Emma about it in her office. Duets Sam is finally convinced to join New Directions by Will, especially since he can't play football anymore because of his injury. The girls in Glee almost immediately note his attractiveness, and even Kurt points out that Sam must be on 'team gay', which Sam is a little taken aback by. They decide to be duet partners for the Glee assignment Will set them on, and Finn is immediately worried by this. He tries to persuade Kurt to stop pairing up with Sam, and brings up how inappropriate his behavior around Finn was last year and claims that Kurt was behaving stalker-ish. He also worries that Sam will get picked on for singing with another m an and tries to get Sam to back out of it in fear of him quitting Glee Club because of bullying. Sam refuses because he made a promise to Kurt, which upsets Finn. But then Kurt realizes it may not be fair to Sam after talking to his father about it and backs out of the duet, leaving Sam by himself. Then Sam experiences being targeted by bullies, being slushied, he is helped out by Quinn, and they then decide to be duet partners. Finn and Rachel want Quinn and Sam to win since it would make Sam comfortable enough to stay in Glee, therefore bettering their chances for Sectionals. Finn convinces Sam to give it a try and because of this, Sam feels confident enough to pursue Quinn and sing with her. Finn gives Sam thumbs up at the end of their duet Lucky. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Sam is cast as Rocky in the new school musical, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Later on in the weight room, Finn and Sam are together and they talk about their insecurities with their bodies. Sam is later pulled out of the play and replaced by Will and feels very upset by this. He confides in Finn that he feels fat, but Finn protests that Sam's body looks fine the way it is. Sam in turn advises Finn to feel confident about his own body since he realized that Finn felt insecure too, and Finn takes his advice a little too far by wandering down the hallway in his underwear and is even nearly expelled for it. Will then apologizes for making them both feel insecure and Sam continues his role as Rocky. Never Been Kissed Sam and Finn are together in the weight room and they are both bathing next to each other. They talk to each other about their sexual urges and what they do in order to control them. Finn tells Sam to visualize something that turns him off, like nearly killing a mailman, and that leads to Sam thinking about Coach Beiste in compromising positions, like smashing meat or in a Cheerios uniform, so he can cool off. Furt Finn tells Sam that he may be replaced as the quarterback, and Sam tells Finn that he thinks he is on the verge of being extremely popular. Finn says he thought that Sam didn't care about that kind of thing, and Sam admits to Finn that he does - which could explain his sudden attraction to Quinn. He says that he's going to get Quinn to officially be his girlfriend and fist bumps with Finn, though Finn gives him a dirty look when he walks away. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Sam gets into a fight with Finn, when Finn shouts at Quinn, his then-girlfriend, and Will has to break it up before it gets too violent, their relationship turning a little sour in this episode. During the game, Finn decides to let Sam be the quarterback, which Sam accepts eagerly. They win the match, and it seems they're on good terms. Silly Love Songs Sam becomes jealous of Finn and Quinn as he realizes that something may be going on between them and attempts to stop Finn from officially taking away his girlfriend, though he comes to realize that Quinn is actually cheating on him and breaks up with her in the next episode. Rumours Sam is suspected of having an affair with Quinn and Kurt, who were spotted visiting him at a motel, and is confronted angrily by Finn about this. Finn seems to instantly assume that Kurt is cheating on Blaine with Sam and doesn't even speculate or wonder over Sam's sexuality, which could mean that Finn already suspected that Sam was gay or bisexual. After being questioned about it even further, Sam eventually confesses that he is living in the motel because of financial difficulties. Finn feels immense guilt over angrily accusing Sam and he and the Glee Club all pitch in to buy him back his guitar; which Sam sold to raise more money. When he is given his guitar back, Sam breaks down into tears and is extremely emotional, though grateful. His relationship with Finn seems to be repaired in this episode after Quinn cheated on him with Finn, and they seem to be close again. New York Sam encourages Finn to make a move on Rachel, telling him that if he were in love with someone he would do it. Finn is grateful for the support and then proceeds to pursue Rachel. Sam also sings Bella Notte with the other boys as back-up for him and Rachel. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen When the glee club needs more members for Sectionals, Finn immediately thinks of Sam's "star power." He and Rachel find Sam working at "Stallionz," a strip club in northern Kentucky, and he reveals his newfound career position has given him considerable experience in sexual relations with both men and women. The three of them convince Sam's parents to allow him to move back to Lima and rejoin the glee club. Sam lives in the Hudson-Hummel household together with Finn from that day on. Yes/No Finn is the first person that Sam tells about joining the synchronized swimming team, though Finn is less supportive than hoped, looking out for Sam when he says that the swimming team would not help him increase his popularity. On My Way Sam is a groomsman at Finn and Rachel's wedding, along with the other New Directions Boys. Choke Sam, with the rest of the New Directions boys (except Kurt), are in the weight room when Finn says he has an announcement to make. Sam then a ssumes something and yells out "Oh man, you shook out the last five pounds!," as the other guys applaud. Finn then yells out saying no and that in actual fact, Puck is missing and is failing his grades. The other guys, including Sam, then agree to help Finn get Puck back to McKinley and find a way to make him graduate. The boys sing The Rain in Spain in the choir room, as Puck slowly begins to learn. After Puck's test, Puck says he thinks he did great, as the boys all come together happily in a show circle. Goodbye It's time for the seniors to say goodbye to the underclassmen. During numbers from the seniors to the underclassmen and from the underclassmen to the seniors, Sam and Finn participate, as they perform the final numbers in the choir room together. Sam and the other underclassmen sing In My Life ''to Finn, paying tribute to his contribution to Glee Club and the changes he made to the school and themselves. Season Four The Break-Up When Finn talks to Blaine, Sam and the rest of New Directions come in to welcome him back. Sam and Finn then share a hug. This is the first time they interact in Season Four. The Role You Were Born to Play Finn tells Mercedes and Mike that Sam can't play the role of Danny Zuko because he has his heart set on playing Kenickie. Swan Song Upon learning of their loss at Sectionals and that their competitive season is over, Finn and Will address the Glee Club and say there's always time to rehearse for next year. Sam then asks, "How about the ones who won't have a next year?" leaving Finn with no answer. Sadie Hawkins With Blaine's support, Sam lays out his conspiracy case for Finn in the locker room: he's assembled circumstantial evidence - including cell video of a Warbler 'roid-raging at a coffee shop - that the Warblers were using performance-enhancing drugs to bulk up unnaturally. Finn thinks the charges are far too serious - and the Warblers' reputations too sterling - to pursue without real evidence, so Blaine and Sam introduce him to Trent, a Warbler who refused to participate in Hunter and Sebastian's use of shots. Feud Sam is on Finn's side during ''Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way, assisting him with singing and dancing. Sweet Dreams Sam is very happy when Finn returns to McKinley to help New Directions with their setlist at Regionals. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Fire and Rain by ''James Taylor. (The Quarterback) Trivia *Kurt had a crush on both of them. *They were both introduced by singing in the shower. *They've both went to prom with Rachel. *They've both kissed Santana. *They've both dated Quinn in Season 2. Gallery Sam-Finn-glee-23182604-500-559.png|Finn & Sam Noticing Each Other For The First Time tumblr_laf9vjHtY91qbxrmd.jpg|Sam Changing While Finn Talks To Him Finn-Sam-glee-16608949-2100-1454.jpg Finn-Sam-glee-16608959-2100-1454.jpg Sam-finn-bath.png S02-E12-quinn-finn-sam.jpg|Finn jealous of Sam and Quinn Sam-Finn_Hug.PNG tumblr_m5vbraYWcz1rpqg3w.gif 201_11.jpg 206glee_ep206-sc42_001.jpg boysrumours-1303405546.jpg picture-5.png tumblr_le5sp9798F1qd1240o1_500.jpg sinnx.jpg Tumblr_lnmjvsSQ3r1qzayo1o1_500.gif 10days.jpg Tumblr lfwl2rHWje1qbg357.gif Finn hudson backstreet.JPG Finn sam sinn.jpg Sinn.jpg Sam-finn-glee-21719670-500-282.gif Sam-finn-glee-21719635-500-250.gif Imageswefsdafasd.jpg Imagessdfsdcac.jpg Imagessdfasdf.jpg Imageshjkl;fghjkl;'.jpg Imagesdfgsadfgdgdg.jpg Imagesdfasdf.jpg Glee206img1.jpg Finn-Sam-workout-buddies-3-finn-hudson-and-sam-evans-23482315-500-280.gif Finn-Sam-3-finn-hudson-and-sam-evans-22949797-500-250.gif tumblr_m2gm16XCNu1r9y1go.gif tumblr_m4h84faHgu1r45mmgo2_250.gif tumblr_m5zodefLpf1qew1k2o1_500.gif tumblr_mk2x7xF0Sq1ruud8ho1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk2x7xF0Sq1ruud8ho2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mk2x7xF0Sq1ruud8ho3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk2x7xF0Sq1ruud8ho4_r3_250.gif hudevans gobr.jpg|Hudevans GOBR Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships